1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a pressure head for bonding parts with heat and pressure and more specifically to a pressure head having a pair of closely-spaced, gimbaled horns and further in that pressure assemblies independently control the downward force on each horn.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressure head is commonly used to attach one item to another. The head must move relative to the workpiece. In some applications the workpiece is moved into contact with the head. In other applications, the head is moved by a thruster, such as a pneumatic cylinder. The horn, that is the working element of the head, may be heated for bonding work pieces together, that is one article to another with heat and pressure. For example, a ribbon cable circuit may be bonded to an electronic component or a flip chip may be bonded to the electronic package circuitry.
In many applications it is necessary to conduct two bonds in close proximity, such as bonding a short flexible circuit to two electrical components. Often the amount of heat and pressure to be applied in such a bonding differs between the two bonds.
Therefore, there has been a need for a pressure head having several horns in close proximity. It is further desirable that the pressure applied by each horn of a multiple horn pressure head be independently selectable.